Eddie Phoenix
by Charlotte Thompson
Summary: Eddie not literally rises from the ashes in this resurrection fanfic.


Frank wandered around the house. It was horribly annoying being one of two people in the entire castle. Brad was in another room, reading a book on the Democratic Party as a whole. He wasn't quite sold yet, but he was definitely more Democratic than Republican after Frank explained the whole thing to him. Frank couldn't sit still for that long with a book, so he wandered around the stage. He recognized in the mess, the almost being killed and a couple other things, he never took down the floorshow setup. He looked around and saw the spot where he stood and Brad jumped out in front of him, saving his life. Frank just now wondered about Columbia. She popped out from behind the still erect radio tower.

"Look who finally cares!" She exclaimed.

"I am so sorry." Frank said honestly.

Columbia said "First, you go and kill Eddie, then you turn me into a statue, then you leave me for dead after Brad rescues you! I still love you, Frank and all you ever do, all you've ever done, is take that love and manipulate it! I assume you can do me one favor." She answered.

Frank asked "Does it involve physics? Because I hated designing that god forsaken rocket."

"It is a time machine." Columbia answered.

Frank nodded. "I have that. I was working on that since that one Venusian girl dumped me."

"And a copier." She added

"Oh I will bring the rainbow one! I just finished the new cover today." He exclaimed. "Now what do I have to do?" He asked.

"Go back and get me Eddie." She answered.

"Why do I need the copier?"

"So you can leave the copy there."

"But I could make the copy love you more." Frank pointed out.

"Whichever way. I just need Eddie." Columbia answered.

Frank smiled. "Do you want to go with us?" He asked.

Columbia nodded. "If it won't screw up the space-time continuum."

Frank shook his head. "I am going to erase the minds of the people who are there. Or maybe Brad can. He always wanted to use something made by me."

"If you could do this, it will make up for all the times you have hurt me." Columbia answered.

Frank smiled. "Of course, Columbia."

Columbia hugged him. "Brad! Stop reading about our presidents!" Frank exclaimed.

Brad walked in from the stage entrance "Oh my god! FDR was AMAZING! And he was a Democrat?" He exclaimed, walking while reading. Frank stood in front of the part of the pool where Brad was about to fall in.

"Yes, he was. And you would've gotten the whole book wet, pictures and all." Frank answered. Brad looked up and recognized Frank had stopped him. Frank kept Brad's page as he took the book. Frank noticed a piece of a scarf on the ground and used it to keep his spot. "I gave you a bookmark. Want to do a little time traveling?" Frank asked.

"When are we traveling to?" Brad inquired.

"The night you and I fell in love." Frank answered.

Brad sighed. "I don't want to see stupid me." He protested.

"It is for Columbia. All you have to do is the flash forget thing." Frank answered. Brad nodded.

"Are we stealing Eddie?" Brad asked.

Frank nodded. "And cloning him. The clone is the one that when history is repeated we eat."

"I don't know what this 'we' is. I never ate Eddie. You warned me right as I was about to take my first bite." Brad clarified.

"Well, then everyone except you." Frank answered.

Brad asked "Can I go to the twenties with you?"

"Later my love." Frank answered. "But I would have to use the gender bending feature."

Brad nodded. Frank kissed Brad. "Go put on a nice suit. Let your old self know you can like men and still be a man." Frank whispered. Brad smiled. He put on his good black suit. Frank put on a black dress with white polka dots with a red underskirt. He had matching red pumps and black tights. Real tights, not fishnets. Columbia changed into her Time Warp outfit.

They all met in Frank's lab. Frank gave Brad the memory device. Frank stuck the cloner in his sash. Frank pulled the lever to the time machine, which just so happened to be in his study.

Brad asked "Why did I never knew you had a time machine?"

"Because you would want to go to all the history you are reading about." Frank answered.

Brad nodded. "That is true."

"And you would forget the memory eraser." Frank answered.

Columbia asked "Are yellow Lennon glasses enough protection?"

"I would still look away." Frank suggested. "I went rose tinted of course." He said, playing with them on his sash.

They wound up in the foyer.

"Master?" Riffraff asked.

"I am from the future." Frank pointed out. Riffraff nodded. Frank gestured to the elevator. Old Frank looked confused, seeing himself in actual clothes.

"Who are you?" Old Frank asked.

"You."

"Why?"

"Columbia favor." Frank answered. Old Frank nodded.

"So who is your hubbie?" Old Frank asked.

"We haven't tied the knot yet, but it is me." Brad answered, smiling.

Old Brad, noticing himself gaped and covered Janet's eyes.

Janet asked "Brad why are you covering my eyes?"

"A girl of your decency can't see this." He answered.

Frank smiled at Old Frank. "He is so cute when he is lying to himself." Frank pointed out. Old Frank nodded.

Columbia said "We came here to get Eddie."

Eddie saw Columbia. He ran to her. Columbia held him. Frank asked "do you want the original or a copy?"

"Original please." Columbia answered. Eddie was copied. The original kept kissing Columbia so it was easily distinguishable who was who. Brad said "Everyone look at this little bulb."

Old Brad asked "Why?"

"So you don't go blabbing off to your crushes Dr. Scott and Ralph Hapschatt about time travel." Brad answered.

"Do I still have that lab coat? Because it really looks cute on me." Frank noted.

"It's my favorite lab coat." Old Frank pointed out. He looked at the spot Brad asked him to, everyone did except Old Brad.

"Janet isn't supposed to know." Old Brad pointed out.

"Yet everyone else knows. Look at the bulb before I kill you." Brad answered. Old Brad looked and then Brad pressed the button, releasing a memory erasing flash on everyone not wearing sunglasses. Frank was wearing his rose tinted Lennon glasses. Brad wore his James Bond black sunglasses after taking off his glasses. Columbia winded up holding Eddie's eyes as close to her chest as possible so his memory didn't get erased.

Then Frank pressed a button so they all returned to the castle. Brad held Frank's hand.

"I told you I was an idiot." Brad answered.

Frank smiled "Good thing you wised up."

They arrived back in the lab.

Columbia jumped on Eddie. Frank said "Out of my lab if you want sex." The two left.

Brad pointed out. "So I have a huge headache now."

Frank nodded. "I remember the other reason I never time travel. Think of this with a twenties hangover." He pointed out. Brad groaned, rubbing his forehead.

"Ow. Why does time travel have to hurt?" Brad asked.

Frank asked "Do you want to go take a nap and an Advil?"

Brad nodded. "I really need to pick up the pace of getting that ring." He admitted.

Frank hugged Brad. "If I stayed with Rocky I would be doing something very stupid right now." Frank murmured.

"I think just cuddling would be really good right now." Brad answered. Frank nodded. They laid in bed and had some Advil and fell asleep.


End file.
